Lives In Peril
by MochaIceCream
Summary: Two best friends, one cute lifeguard. Who will deserve to win his heart? Who will be kicked out of the water for good? A PewDiePie Fanfiction.
1. A Need for Swimming Lessons

**Author's Note:**

**A brand new story! Yay! This story was actually inspired by one of mailiflower's drawings on DeviantART. You should check her out; her drawings are awesome! i also have a deviantART by the name of JazzieMarieTV. Hope you enjoy this story. Thanx for reading ~Jazzie**

* * *

Lives In Peril

A Tragic Stephano Fanfic by MochaIceCream

Chapter One: A Need For Swimming Lessons

A new month has begun. Lifeguards were to return to their jobs as pools and beaches reopened for summer. The sun was shining, the waters were warm, and today was a great day for a trip to the recreational center pool in Henderson, Nevada.

Taryn's POV:

"Maya, let's go already! It's 12:00!"

Maya Redwood was my best friend, but she was always so slow when coming to going somewhere.

"Hold on a second! I need to go the bathroom!"

I let out a big sigh and plop down on the couch. Why she was so slow and unprepared, I don't know. I hear the toilet flush and I get up again. The bathroom door opens.

"Okay, I'm ready."

I grab the towels and sunscreen and head outside.

**8888888888888**

The hot sun burns my eyes through my sunglasses, and a wet hand touches my shoulder.

"You should really get swimming lesson Taryn. Then you could hang out with the rest of us." Maya says.

I shake my head.

"I don't need swimming lessons Maya. I'm fine with tanning."

She cocks her head to the side and raises her eyebrows.

"Oh really, because there's a really cute lifeguard over there who'll probably teach you." She points over to the lifeguard.

I take my sunglasses off and squint my eyes to avoid the sun getting in my eyes. He was really cute, I mean, he had a stunning gold tan, long bronze hair tied back into a ponytail, and shiny bronze eyes. His colors were almost statue-like.

"He _is_ kinda cute."

"I'm sure he'll teach you, or you can fake drown."

"Um, Maya, I _will_ be drowning."

"Even better! C'mon, let's go."

She leads me through the crowd of children just dying to jump in the water, which wasn't allowed. Maya sits down on the pavement next to the lifeguard and slides in. She takes my hand.

"C'mon, you can do this. It's easy."

I look back at the lifeguard, who was watching us.

"I don't know if I can do this, I mean, what if I really do drown?"

"You won't, trust me."

"Oh, you _know_ I can't trust you anymore. Remember what happened to our science project?"

"I don't wanna talk about that. Anyways, this is a totally different situation."

She pulls me in and the water rises to my chin.

"Oh my god!" I yell.

I turn around and pull myself back onto the pavement.

"Maya! What was that for?"

She laughs.

"Not funny!" I pout.

"I thought it was pretty funny."

I look back, and the lifeguard is smiling and giggling. He said that didn't he? He jumps down form the tall chair. He was slightly taller than me, but he didn't look like he was in his 30's yet.

"I'm Stephano. Who are you two?"

"I'm Maya!" Maya quickly says.

"I'm Taryn." I say, not as jumpy as Maya said it.

"Have you ever not swam before Taryn?"

I give him a questioning look.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm still learning better English. I'm originally from France."

"Well that makes more sense." Maya mutters.

Her friend taps her on the shoulder and she chases after him.

"No, I've never really been swimming before."

"But you're like 17? Aren't you?"

"19." I correct him.

He nods.

"I can offer you private lessons if you want. I'll be your teacher."

I think about it for a minute, and then decide on my final answer.

"Sure, I'll do it."

"Cool! Okay, so they're $7 a day and it provides a teacher, me of course," he stops to pose. "A private indoor pool, and an entrance ticket. Good deal right?'

"Yeah, so when can we start?"

"How about next Wednesday at 12:30?"

"Sounds great."


	2. Maya's House

**Author's Note:**

**second chapter's up. Don't have much time to type this so i'm just gonna say: Thanx for reading ~Jazzie**

* * *

Lives In Peril

A Tragic Stephano Fanfic by MochaIceCream

Chapter Two: Maya's House

Taryn's POV:

I pull up to Maya's house and park my car right next to the sidewalk. I get out and walk up the stone path on her lawn up to the doorstep. I only have to knock twice before the door quickly opens, followed by a bear hug from Maya.

"Hi! Come on in!"

She lets go of me and walks in. I follow behind her; shutting the door behind me.

"I just finished emptying boxes in my room." She starts.

Maya had moved out of my neighborhood last week, and I guess she was already finished unpacking. We walk into her new room, which was much larger than her old room.

"Wow, your new room looks great."

"Thanks, I worked hard on it."

I look around. Her room is mostly made up of posters, pages out of magazines, and swimming trophies. She was on a swimming team in downtown Vegas since they had a lot of things to do down there.

"So, did you get the lessons?" she asks.

"I didn't just get lessons, I got them privately so I wouldn't have to be with the littler kids."

"For a guy we just met, he seems pretty nice."

"And he's cute too."

She nods.

"He gave me the time right before he had to get off of work so that we could hang out for awhile after."

"Ooooh… do you think he likes you?"

"Sh-shut up."

"You're blushing, it's no secret that you like him, and there might be a secret that he likes you too."

"Wait, but didn't you like him too? I mean, you pointed him out."

"Yeah, I still do, but you like him, so I'm cool with it. There are other boys out there."

I let out one little giggle, then look out the window. There's a boy our age checking the mail.

"Like him?" I ask, pointing to the window.

"Ooooh, he's cute. I'm gonna go say hi. Come with me."

We run out of her room and outside. He's still checking his mailbox when we get to the end of the sidewalk. I run back up the lawn and sit on the tire swing hanging from the big pine tree in her yard. I can see then talking and getting along. They actually looked cute together. With his red hair and her short blond hair, his green eyes and her brown eyes, her tanned skin and his tanned skin, they actually looked like a real couple.

Maya comes running back with a huge smile on her face.

"He asked me to hang out with him tomorrow!"

"That's great Maya! By the way, you guys looked really cute together."

Her face flushes pure red.

"Well, um… yeah. Okay, that's good to know."

I can't help but laugh at her reaction.

"So, I guess we both found a 'date'." She points out.

"I guess we did."

I try getting out of the tire swing, but my butt is stuck inside of it. It was actually made for her little brother.

"Um, I think I'm stuck."

She laughs and then grabs my arm, pulling me out of the swing. I fall to the ground, knees first. I get up and brush the dirt off of my knees.

"Well, I won't be sitting in that again." I laugh, and she joins in.

We were such good friends.


	3. First Day

**Author's Note:**

**So I posted this story yesterday, and it already got 10 VIEWS. That is really fast. I'm still working on Stephano's Love and Trapped so don't worry. Thanx for reading ~Jazzie**

* * *

Lives In Peril

A Tragic Stephano Fanfic by MochaIceCream

Chapter Three: First Day

Stephano's POV:

I waited for Taryn to come. It was 12:30, why hasn't she showed up yet? Then she bursts through the door.

"Sorry I'm- whoa that's a big pool." Her voice echoes all over the room.

"Well we can start whenever you're ready."

I walk over to her side of the room. She stares blankly at the pool, breathing heavily.

"H-how deep is that?" she stutters.

"Like 5½ feet."

"O-oh."

"You'll be fine. I'm here to teach you. Don't worry about drowning, I know CPR."

She puts her stuff down on a chair and pulls her cover-up over her head.

"Are you ready?"

"I-I guess."

I take off my white shirt and step onto the first step. I hold my hand out for her to take.

"C'mon." I say sweetly.

She takes my hand and I slowly guide her down the steps. We're halfway in the water when I feel her hand tense up.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

She nods.

"I'm fine, it's just, I feel embarrassed because you're supposed to learn this at like what, age 5? And I'm 19, and I still don't know how."

"Why didn't your parents teach you?"

"We rarely went to public pools back in Missouri because they were always so crowded during the summer. We only had one of those crappy plastic dog pools. I almost drowned in it when I was two, and then we never bought another pool."

"Oh, well, that 'never bought another pool' thing is gonna stop now because you're gonna learn how to swim!"

She smiles, and I move closer to her.

"Okay, so I'm gonna hold you, and all you have to do is slowly kick your legs. Got it?" I instruct.

"Got it."

"Alright."

I hold her by her by her stomach and her chest, and she slowly kicks her legs.

"You got it, now try kicking a little faster."

She kicks her legs faster.

"Good, now try moving your arms."

She looks at me, and then splashes water in my face.

"Hey!"

I let go of her and she splashes me again. I splash her back, and it just turns into a water war. It ends with her sitting on the pavement trying to block the water I'm splashing at her.

"Stop, stop!" she laughs.

I pull her back into the water, and her hand tenses up again.

"You'll be fine." I assure her.

We walk back over to the center of the pool; this time facing towards the shallow end.

"Do you know what the freestyle stroke is?" I ask.

"Uhm, no."

Of course she doesn't know. What a stupid question to ask!

"Here, I'll show you."

I swim over to the steps, water getting in my hair.

"Now you try. Just kick your legs like before, and move your arms in a loop-like motion."

She tries swimming over to me, and she does it perfectly, but she has to stop halfway for air. She successfully makes it to my side; smiling and cheering for herself.

"Alright! Good job! But we're gonna need more practice."

The 1:00 buzzer buzzes, and we're free to hang out now.

"C'mon, let's go eat. I'm starving."

We grab our stuff and head out.


	4. Hangin' with Stephano (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

**I love Tropical Smoothie Cafe, well and I couldn't thin of a better place to hang out at so... yeah! Next chapter will have Gonzales in it so now Gonzales fangirls can go crazy. 3...2...1... *screams are heard next door* Yep. Thanx for reading~ Jazzie**

* * *

Lives In Peril

A Tragic Stephano Fanfic by MochaIceCream

Chapter Four: Hangin' With Stephano (Part 1)

Taryn's POV:

The first place we headed to was Tropical Smoothie Café for lunch. We got our food and sat down.

"So Taryn, I've never heard of that name before."

"Yeah, it was my great grandma's name. She passed away 3 years ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Nah, it's fine. I'm kinda over it now."

He nods. I take a bite of my sandwich wrap, mayonnaise getting on my face. Stephano laughs, and I wipe it off with a napkin.

"I can do that too." He boasts.

He takes his fork and spreads salad dressing all over his mouth.

"Like my new lipstick?" he poses in a girly style.

I'm trying so hard not to laugh out loud. He wipes the dressing off his mouth with his napkin, laughing while doing it.

"I do that with my brother, and he stills laughs to this day. Now I have another person who laughs at that."

"Hmm… I wonder who?" I say sarcastically, looking around the café.

He laughs again. I like his laugh; it's not all that manly, it's more towards a teenager's laugh.

"Stephano, how old are you?"

"21."

I thought he was either 20 or 21. He just seemed to act like it.

"Why did you want to know?"

"I was just wondering."

I take another bite of my sandwich wrap while looking down at the table. I couldn't look at him for too long or else my cheeks would start burning, which meant that I was blushing. It was quiet for a while before Stephano broke the silence.

"Well, I'm finished. Whenever you're ready."

"I'm finished too."

I crumple up the empty wrapper and put it on the tray. I get up to throw it away while Stephano refills his soda. I dump the trash in the little hole and put the tray on the stack along with the other trays. When I turn around, Stephano is standing by the door.

"Let's go."

We walk out and start walking down the sidewalk. We were heading to his house next, which apparently wasn't far from here. He said that he lives with his brother, and that his was really crazy when girls come over. Oh, what the joy.


End file.
